1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention are directed generally to chamber inserts and apparatuses, and more particularly to chamber inserts and apparatuses for processing a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern semiconductor devices may be manufactured to have higher degrees of integration, more reliability and increased operation speeds. Conventional semiconductor devices may be manufactured on a silicon wafer obtained from a silicon ingot having a single-crystal structure. A plurality of relatively thin layers may be formed on the silicon wafer which may be developed into a plurality of patterns having electrical characteristics which may collectively function as the semiconductor device.
Conventional semiconductor devices may be manufactured by sequentially performing processes (e.g., deposition, photolithography, etching, ion implantation, polishing, etc.) on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer. For example, the deposition process may be performed so as to form the thin layer on the wafer in a deposition system including a processing chamber. The processing chamber of the deposition system may include a uniformity member for enhancing a uniformity of the thin layer deposited therein. In an example, an emissivity-change-free pumping plate kit for absorbing heat emitted from a susceptor in a processing chamber may be used as the uniformity member. The example processing chamber may include a chamber insert and inner and outer shields around a stage on which a substrate to be processed may be positioned.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional chamber insert 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional chamber insert 10 may include a shallow cylindrical body 12, a first protruding portion 14 outwardly protruding from a lower portion of the shallow cylindrical body 12 and a second protruding portion 16 outwardly protruding from an upper portion of the shallow cylindrical body 12. A slit 18 through which the substrate may be loaded and/or unloaded may be provided at a side surface of the shallow cylindrical body 12.
Referring to FIG. 1, while a uniform gas flow may be attained with the uniformity member including the chamber insert 10 and the inner and outer shields in the processing chamber, the uniformity member may also disrupt the gas flow in the processing chamber. Accordingly, an inner pressure of the processing chamber may be difficult to maintain stably at lower levels.
Because of such difficulties, the inner and outer shields may be withdrawn from the uniformity member so as to maintain the inner pressure of the processing chamber at more stable, lower levels, such that the uniformity member may only include the chamber insert 10. However, the removal of the inner and outer shields may increase a distance between the chamber insert 10 and the stage, such that a greater amount of purge gas may need to be supplied to the processing chamber through a lower portion of the stage. The purge gas may be used to reduce (e.g., prevent) a source gas of the deposition process from being deposited at the lower portion of the stage. Generally, greater levels of purge gas supplied to the processing chamber may reduce the uniformity of the thin layer on the substrate, which may be mounted on the stage. Further, greater amounts of purge gas supplied to the processing chamber may also lower the deposition rate (e.g., at a peripheral portion of the substrate).